Ticious the Enlightener
First active record of Ticious outside his official role as a Chaplin for the Space marines of the Verdant Hand were the report of his sudden disappearance and the later reapearance half the galaxy away on Ectu as Apostle of chaos. History Ticious held a simple history, one that gives little to no indication to his reasoning for betraying the emperor's grace. He began life upon the Verdant Hand's recruitment world a young boy with both a penitent for violence and for extreme fever in his service and proclamation of the emperor these drew the attention of the Verdant Hand marines in later years of his life. At what is estimated to be the age of twenty he passed the trials of the Verdant hand, became a space marine and was sent to learn the ways of the ecclesiarch and became a Chaplin of the chapter. Since that time he had always shown a deep care for the spiritual status of the marines under him. It was he alone who had kept the Verdant Hand from falling into the grasp of chaos when another brother marine had fallen into chaos and wished to take the entire chapter with him. Why now Ticious preaches for what he once defended man from, and even the reasons behind his disappearance in 6657001M39 are only known to him. persona Ticious is a devout worshiper of chaos, often preaching the ways of it's corrupting influence to anyone who can hear his voice. While his gift of corruption is targeted towards the younger his talent for the spoken word can ofter convince less faithful soldiers to turn to the ways of the dark gods. As Ticious serves the dark gods more by word than by act he is seldom seen fighting viciously on the field of battle and instead he is found preaching from pulpits or directing hoards of chaos converts from behind the lines of battle, only when necessary does the traitor marine engage in battle himself. Ticious will often try to claim rule over a world he has converted to the dark gods, seeking to begin his own corrupt schola where he seeks to bring forth new generations of the most vile of chaos champions. While the people of a world suffer under his rule, Ticious takes enjoyment from instructing students and torturing young minds with words that should not exist in this plane. Ticious has also been recorded as taking an unusual interest in untouchables doting his attentions upon them trying to corrupt them to chaos and to find ways to even bring their power to the service of his gods. While Ticious typically remains away from the battle, more often than not so he might flee when things go bad, his eye for selecting and training potential chaos champions is a threat in of itself. Whenever Ticious does join the battle it is always while surrounded by champions he had trained with the greatest of the deamonic weapons and blessings he could bestow upon them and himself. Founding of the Schola Chaotica reappearance Ticious would return to the Imperium bearing his terrible gifts from the chaos gods upon the world of Sigmus seven, a world whose youth he utterly corrupted transforming all but a few into lost soulless monsters. He then attempted to turn the worlds production and people to the task of the Upcoming black Crusade. Though many reports claim he showed more interest in his mad preachings, the educating of new chaos champions, and research into a as of yet unidentified xeno relic. Despite the number of claims so these are simply viewed as the ramblings of half-maddened and despairing survivors of his reign who were viewed as insignificant in his mad sight and thus ignored. An combination of Orkish raiders, an lesser Necron attack and Imperial might would force Ticious to abandon Sigmus Seven fleeing to other parts of the Ca'Tu sector in search for easier pickings. Reign over Sigmus Seven conquest Ticious after spending a great amount of time in the warp eventually made his way to personally meet with the warmaster of chaos himself, Abbadon the Despoiler. Ticious argued his case to the warmaster cleverly and soon was granted the return of his ship and seventy chaos marines, all under his command, to take to the distant world of Sigmus VII where he would build up a secret armament of plasma and deamon cursed weaponry for the upcoming twelfth black crusade. Ticious came to Sigmus VII alone, his warship and marines would come months later, upon arriving on the planet disguised as a kindly street preacher he used the planet's corrupt government system and his own free access to the planets scholas to spread his corrupting word to the planet's children. Within weeks the majority of the child population had secretly joined whichever cults or ideologies the dark apostle had told them to. While soon the planets disgruntled PDF and other militant forces flocked to the powerful warrior. Soon within a single night of bloodshed as children murdered or enslaved their elders as they slept Ticious and his new army of traitors fell upon the governor's palace, however before Ticious could stop them the planets Astropaths sent out a call for aid, even as his bolter ripped their flesh apart. Now finding himself rushed, Ticious ordered the planet's youth to put the adults to work in the factories, even as Ticious himself began the rights of deamon summoning and un-cleansing so as to begin the process of producing deamon possessed weapons. rule research allies *Cecile Crowley: A long time student of Ticious Cecile has been in the chaos lords service since her youth. though she found herself almost as immune to his power as her sister Cecile found herself drawn to the callings of the chaos gods. Not nearly as fanatical as her mentor Cecile often tempers his fanaticism with cold, albeit twisted, logic. Also while Ticious often concerns himself with the fates of others, Cecile's self-centric nature often places the two in a relationship resembling that of a father and daughter. Her own loyalties to the man while powerful are based in questionable purposes. *Black Legion: Not so much a ally as a benefactor, the Black Legion occasionally humors Ticious' requests granting him gifts of deamon artifacts, troops, and even at times ships. Each time they have done so Ticious has delivered unto the legion exactly as he had promised. However Ticious true objective behind asking for such favors and gifts often is left unfulfilled and whatever he had achieved with the Legions blessings has often been hard fought. As such Ticious is loath to come begging for their blessings but when one's own forces barely account for a full regiment they often must turn to larger more benevolent forces for aid. Enemies *Karr'an'sho: The Necron lord made it's way onto Ticious' list of enemies when it stole each and every one of his painstakingly gathered Omegas, the seven blanks each took over a decade to find individually and were his prized possession. Since then Ticious has more fervently searched for Necron artifacts in the Ca'Tu sector hoping to find the Necron lord again so he may put an end to this insult. *The Blackteef Tribe: more an enemy by coincidence and rivalry than actual dislike or hate, the Blackteef and Ticious have clashed on more occasions than he can remember. The conflicts almost always working towards the favor of neither side, though in almost every engagement the Blackteef had done more damage to his plans than he has done to their tribes numbers. *Ecclesiarchy: It goes without saying that the imperial cult and Ticious are enemies the preacher of Chaos enjoying every convert and every day preaching of his dark gods all the more knowing the damage he causes to those who still worship the god-emperor. Quotes By About Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Characters Category:Chaos Lords